1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a highly hygroscopic composite material suitable for use as an interior panel material, a wall material, a hygroscopic member, etc. of a structure.
2. Desription of the Prior Art
As a material for absorbing humidity in rooms and storehouses, there are available timbers, zonotolite system calcium silicate plates and paper impregnated with hygroscopic fillers. However, each of these materials has disadvantages in that it does not have a satisfactory humidity regulating function, and requires time and energy for dehumidification because when it takes up humidity in the air as adsorbed water and reaches saturation, it cannot absorb humidity any more.